Coma White
by The Pretty One
Summary: A side of the heiress you might not have thought of yet...*songfict*


Coma White  
  
  
  
A/N A great big surprise this will be, I'm sure. I don't own this song. Marilyn Manson does. I don't own Final Fantasy Seven. Squaresoft does. Now we've sorted that out, read the story. Go on, do.   
  
  
  
There's something cold and blank behind her smile  
She's standing on an overpass  
In her miracle mile  
(Coma):  
'You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away'  
  
  
  
Her footsteps echoed through the deserted city. She walked along a road that, not a day ago, was packed with people and vehicles. Burnt out vehicle wrecks littered the road occasionally, flung like toys by an angry child.   
  
The city was quiet, eerily so. Everyone had fled the destruction wrecked by Meteor. She was the only living being in the city, if such a word could still be applied to her.   
  
Ahead, the road had buckled and split, great cracks carving up its surface. Further along the road came to an abrupt halt. She knew from the stories she'd heard that this was where the others had fled the city, barely two months ago.   
  
She doubted that the world would ever recover. True, many people had escaped the city, but just as many had died, and of those who'd survived, they were displaced and homeless. And not just this city. Across the world, poverty was rife now the biggest employer in the world was gone, utterly destroyed by a group of vigilantes, a cell of terrorists.   
  
She smiled bitterly to herself. She was one of those terrorists, and she had helped spell death or poverty for many of those people. Her hands were just as stained as those she'd helped slaughter.   
  
  
  
A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself  
  
  
  
A wind blew threw the empty city, scattering paper before it. It whistled through the shells of buildings, through deserted and decaying homes. The homes of people who'd had hopes for a good life and a better one for their children, and fears of whether they would survive, of whether they could stay employed.   
  
Dead, now. Dead or fled. How many had died as they had tried to save the world? Would it have mattered if they'd tried to fight, would the planet have saved itself still without their help? Would the entire planet have died, and would it have mattered?  
  
The gap loomed ahead of her now. Looking down, a drop that seemed to go on forever, though she knew that, eventually, there would be the hard floor to break her fall…  
  
She shook her head, partly to get her hair out of her eyes, partly to clear her thoughts. Had she decided yet? She couldn't be sure. She could never be sure. Without really thinking about the action, she took out the hollow wooden case that she always carried with her. At least, she was meant to always carry it with her. Sometimes she forgot, and the results were not usually good.   
  
She opened up the case, and let some of the pills fall into her hand. She stared at them for a while. It seemed so strange to think that these things had helped keep her alive these past two years, ever since…  
  
That thought got cut off, viciously. She didn't want to dwell on that, though she knew she would. In part that was because the effects of the drugs were wearing off, but they were also part of her nature that was growing stronger, so that even while numbed by the drugs, lingering doubts still seethed beneath her surface thoughts.   
  
She sat down on the edge of the road, letting her legs dangle down. She knew she had failed her people yet again. They would probably be better off without her trying to help them, in her own misguided way.   
  
Behind her there was the clump of heavy boots on the road, walking quickly. A cloak cracked and snapped in the wind. She smiled to herself. He was doing what he had never done before…  
  
  
  
Her mouth was an empty cut  
And she was waiting to fall  
Just bleeding like a Polaroid that  
Lost all her dolls  
(Coma):  
'You were from a perfect world  
A world that threw me away today  
Today to run away'  
  
  
  
There was only the howling of the wind and the crack and snap of a cloak for a while. Then she stood up, absently holding the open pill case in her hand, the drugs spilling out onto the tarmac.   
  
She heard him step forward, with slow but sure steps. She knew he was on an edge. His mind was probably reeling. He knew things, a good many things, about her, but all this would still probably come as a shock to him. Not that that would be obvious to any who did not know him well, for he kept his emotions well hidden.   
  
"No." She says simply, tossing the case away from her, spilling the last few pills from it. She looks up at the sky, taking a deep breath like one who has just surfaced from a long time underwater.   
  
"No? I should be the one saying no." He says in the mild tones he always uses, though there is a hardness to his words, a hardness that hints at determination.   
  
She turned round, looking at his hard-set features, though they are hidden by his high neck collar and by the long mane of dark hair that blew about his head and face. He was scowling, his eyes narrowed.   
  
"For once in my life, let me be strong." She said simply, all emotion drained from her voice.   
  
"Strong?" He asked, disgust and shock entering his voice. "This is not a way to be strong." He added, saying each word with utter conviction. She shook her head in response, before saying in a more melancholy tone,  
  
"This is the first thing I've ever decided on my own, Vincent. For once, I can make a choice. For once, I can be true to my heart."   
  
"This is not a choice. This is stupidity." Vincent said forcefully, slowly stepping forward towards her. "I will not let you die." He said, with a conviction that shocked even her. It was a promise, and he did not seem to be joking.  
  
"Really? Can you watch me all of the time? Can you watch me through my every waking hour?" She asked, turning her back on him, standing on the edge of the road, her feet half off.   
  
"If I need to." Vincent said simply. She could feel his eyes glaring onto her back. She smiled slightly to herself. So unlike him, promising such utter loyalty to anyone.   
  
The wind tore at her hair as she balanced on the edge. She closed her eyes, breathed deeply. And Vincent's next words rang in her mind for the most important and deceive seconds of her life.   
  
"I will protect you, I will not let you die. And you know it is because I love you."  
  
  
  
A pill to make you numb  
A pill to make you dumb  
A pill to make you anybody else  
But all the drugs in this world  
Won't save her from herself 


End file.
